The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dardoran Imp’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia×hiemalis ‘Dardoran’, not patented. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Dardoran’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since November, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.